Fate's Cruel Path
by Water Witch
Summary: A Dragon Slayer with a past that haunts him still...What makes his past so horrible, and why does fate seem to have a vendetta against him? Ch 5 up!
1. A Past I Wish I Could Forget

A/N: Hey! I know you all haven't heard from me in a looooong time! But now, PyroFreak's back, and with a brand new story! It has Dillan in it...but no Celesi....no Aidana...Dillan and some new character. This is based on an RPG I started with one of my friends a little more than a year ago. While I don't have all the files, I'm basically writing what I remember in story form, dropping this out and adding things in. This first chapter wasn't thought of until I actually created a more vivid picture of Dillan's past a few months ago. Be prepares to have a tissue handy for some parts...there's a lot of angst in this story...had me crying at various points...anyway, enough with my jabbering. You wanna read the story, no? Oh, this is one of the only chapters where Dillan talks 1st person at various points.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look rich to you? Of COURSE I don't own Escaflowne. *hears her conscious speaking to her* Huh? What's that? Go steal the deed? Okay! *bounces off to steal the deed to Escaflowne.*  
  
  
  
Faet's Cruel Path - A Past I wish I could forget...  
  
Fire. Swords. Death. I remember it vividly. Almost like it was yesterday. It was a time I wish I could forget. Deep down, I know it will always haunt me. For the past 5 years, it has haunted me. And it will continue to haunt me until the day I die. It haunts me when I sleep. It haunts me when I'm awake. It haunts me every time I see that place. The place where me and my family were last together...The country that I damn forever...Fanelia...  
  
A/N 2: Short, I know. But prologues usually are short. And, in my opinion, it makes you want to see what happens. Please R&R...I'll try to have the first chapter up soon!. 


	2. Only a Boy

A/N: Here's chapter one! I worked hard on it...it was a lot of fun to write...things get more interesting in the next few chapters. I'm already plotting chapter two in my mind. Please R&R...I want to hear your comments/criticism!!!.  
  
Disclaimer: AHA! I've finally got it! I got the deed to Escaflowne! *holds up a piece of paper that says "DEED TO ESCAFLOWNE OWNERSHIP"* *hears police behind her* Policeman: You are under arrest for stealing the Escaflowne deed! Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *dead run*  
  
  
  
BRIIIIIIIINGGGG!!!...The alarm to signal the start of the training day rang so loudly Dillan jumped up and fell out of his bed. Riku, Dillan's bunkmate, peered over the edge of the top bunk and laughed, "Daijoubu desu ka?" "Hai. Daijoubu," Dillan replied, face red with embarrassment Dillan Ryuu Albot was a rather cute-looking 10-year-old boy. He had silvery hair and blood-red eyes. His skin was unnaturally pale. To sum it up in one word, he was albino. Dillan picked himself up off of the floor and headed for the shower room, "Get moving, Riku, or Yogore will have your head on a silver platter!." Riku jumped out of bed and hurried over to his friend's side. Only Riku knew Dillan's secret. And Dillan and Riku both hoped it would stay that way.  
  
Riku and Dillan were both trainees in the Fanelian Army. With the already powerful Zaibach Empire gaining even more power, Fanelia needed as much help as it could get.  
  
A few minutes later, Dillan and Riku, along with the rest of the trainees, emerged from the shower room with towels wrapped around their waists. Dillan and Riku headed for the small trunks at the foot of their bunk bed and got out their training outfit. Dillan shoved the clothes he'd use to change into afterward into a bag that resembled what we call a duffel bag on earth. Riku knew the real reason he always lugged the bag around whenever he could and not get caught with it. But he wouldn't tell. Not if his life depended on it.  
  
"Sa, ikuyo." Dillan prompted, slinging the bag over his shoulder and heading out the door. "Oh, hai!" Riku said, doing up the last button on the collar of his shirt. Together they walked out the door behind the other young boys. Of all of then, Dillan was the youngest. All of the others were at least 11. Dillan always hated this part of the day. He didn't like Yogore any more than his mother and father did. Yogore scared the living shit outta him. He was brutal, and his punishments were always severe. Dillan even had a few bruises to prove it. But it was necissary. It was a minor sacrifice in the big run, or so he told himself.  
  
Riku looked over at Dillan, seeing how he had just stopped, noticing a faraway look. He snapped his fingers in front of Dillan's face, "Yo, Gaea to Dillan. Come in, Dillan!"  
  
Dillan blinked, surprised, "What? Oh. It's you."  
  
"What's with the look? You just sort of zoned out..."  
  
"Oh...it's nothing." Dillan lied. He didn't like telling people about his visions. It just made them freak out. The continues walking down the hallways and stopped in front of a door, "Here we are..." Riku muttered under his breath. Dillan nodded and swallowed a gulp. He always froze up when he was about to enter this room. Who wouldn't be, with a guy like Yogore as your opponent?  
  
All of the young boys entered and stood at attention in a straight row in front of Yogore. Yogore was a tall man, a few inches over six feet. He had black hair and stone gray eyes. His body was well muscled from years and years of training and rigorous exercising. And his expression was as placid and stoic as ever.  
  
"All right, you wimps!" barked Yogore, "Pair up and begin exercise one! By the end of the session, I want to be able to go up against each and every one of you. And I expect a big improvement from last session, so you'd better damn well work hard!"  
  
Yogore's voice always sent a shudder up his spine. His job wouldn't be so bad if Yogore wasn't around...He shook thoughts from his head and he and Riku went out somewhere in the middle of the floor. "Ready Dillan?" Riku asked, drawing his sword. "Ready as ever," Dillan said, drawing his own. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, kid," Riku taunted. "Likewise, Riku." Dillan lunged at Riku. Riku blocked and sent a jab at Dillan. Dillan easily blocked and parried that move, sending his sword up towards Riku's head. Riku leapt to the side and sent a jab at Dillan's ribcage. Dillan managed to barely dodge, the sharp tip of the sword slitting a small part of the white training shirt. He lunged again at Riku. The locked swords. Riku merely grinned and kneed Dillan in the gut, the used the hilt of his sword to send him falling to the ground. Before Dillan had a chance to react, he felt the sharp tip of Riku's sword up against his neck, Riku standing triumphantly over him. Dillan growled, not happy with his defeat.  
  
"Not bad, Dillan. But I'm still able to best you. Keep trying..." Riku added, more quietly, so only Dillan could hear, "It'll really help you out." He held out a hand to help Dillan to his feet. A few minutes later, Yogore called them all into attention again. He paced up and down the row, "Now...who will go up first against me? Dillan?" It was more of a demand than a question. Dillan gulped, backing away a step. "DILLAN!" Yogore barked, causing Dillan to jump. Dillan had no choice but to step forward and face him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the end of his fight Dillan had acquired a new scar on his face, a couple new bruises, and a limp. He got dressed in his regular uniform and stuffed his training uniform in his bag. He then walked out the door, finding Riku waiting for him. "Hey...sorry you got so beaten..." Dillan grinned, "Doesn't look like you got it any better, Riku-kun." "You going to do it now?" "Yeah...I've already got an excuse if I get caught...." "Good luck." "Thanks." Dillan quietly hurried off down the hall, towards Yogore's quarters. As much as he didn't want to do this, he knew it was absolutely necessary.  
  
He quietly slid open the door. Stepping in, he slid it back. Quietly he looked around the room, opening drawers, checking in closets, looking in books...'Hmmm...what's this?' he asked himself as he pulled a worn-looking leather-bound book off of a shelf. Dillan grinned, 'Heh...not only is this Yogore's journal, it also has a few plans in here...' Plans for a mecha. Esca-something. Dillan couldn't read the sloppy adult hand writing. He shoved it in his bag. He picked the locks of some file cabinets, taking out battle mats and plans, shoving them in his bag. Anything like this is useful. All of a sudden he heard footsteps. He was paralyzed, "Aw, crap...he's returning..." Dillan finally forced himself to move, and hid under a desk. He knew Yogore would spot him, though.  
  
Yogore opened the door and stepped into the room. He began to walk over and sit in the desk chair. All of a sudden, since it was so dusty, Dillan felt the need to sneeze. /Crap...busted now.../ Yogore, surprised, looked under the desk and growled to find Dillan there. He growled and yanked Dillan out form under the desk by the collar of his shirt, "What the hell were you doing in here?" He snarled, lifting Dillan off the ground.  
  
"I...Umn...I..." /Get your mouth to work, Dillan!/ "I got lost, took a wrong turn...and ended up here." "Why were you hiding under the desk?!" "I was...scared...." "Yogore walked over to the door, Dillan still in his hands, and threw him out into the hallway. "Stay. Out." Yogore slammed the door. Dillan stood up and rubbed his sore bottom. As he was running down the hall, he came across the path of a young boy, about the same age as he...only this boy was different...this was Prince Van...and he seemed to be playing a game with his nanny...called "Escape bath time."  
  
"COME BACK HERE, LORD VAN!" was the call of the poor distressed nanny. Yogore opened the door and stopped her. Who wouldn't stop? She was paralyzed with fright the moment she saw him. "What is all commotion?!" Yogore roared. "Sorry, sir..." she said, bowing, "but the young prince is..." SLAP! The woman's eyes filled up with tears as a stinging pain hit her. "Get the young boy under control!" yelled Yogore. "Yessir..." The woman said, bowing politely. Yogore slammed the door shut. The nanny, noticing Van looking at someone behind her, turned around and looked at Dillan, regarding him for the first time. She quickly turned back to tend to Van. Van just stood there looking at Dillan as he turned around and retreated down the hallway.  
  
"I don't like him," Van stated plainly. "His red eyes scare me." Dillan heard this, and only walked faster down the hallway to the bunk room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
(At The Albot Home)  
  
Celia Albot and her husband, Elijah, were seated in the kitchen of their small Fanelian house, not to far away from the palace itself. Celia set down her tea cup, "I don't see why we have to put him through this. Serena's already been through so much. Why must we put him in danger now?" "Celia...it's the only way. Dillan's small enough and quick enough not to get caught. He can snoop in the training quarters, I'll stick to the actual palace."  
  
All of a sudden, the door burst open, causing both Celia and Elijah to jump. The small figure of Dillan walked into the house and shut the door, "Can't stay long...they don't know I'm gone." "Dillan!" Both exclaimed. Dillan opened up his bag and started to take all of the stuff he'd clamed out, although it was kinda hard with Celia hugging him. "I almost got aught getting what I could...if any of this helps, go ahead and send it on. I need to get back before someone other than Riku knows I'm missing." Dillan's mother kissed him on the cheek, and he ran out, bringing his bag with him.  
  
Celia stated sadly, watching out a window as he retreated, "Elijah, it's not right...he shouldn't be involved in this...he's too young...He's only boy, Elijah..." A single tears slipped down her smooth, pale cheek as she whispered to herself, "Only a boy..."  
  
A/N: What didja think? R&R! 


	3. Truth

A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I hope to get more! I'm glad there's someone out there besides Aya who likes my work ^^. Be warned....this chapter is going to be a rather angsty chappy. Okay, just replying to the reviews:  
  
?: Well, I wrote more, as you told (ordered?) me to ^^. I'm glad you liked it so much. Macbrooks: Anytime you want me to translate something, e-mail me at HiRyuu88@aol.com (that goes for everyone else who needs translation help!). I'd be more than happy to be of service to anyone out there ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: *just broke out of jail* Okay...I give up on steeling the deed...for now...until then, I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Fate's Cruel Path - Loss  
  
Dillan ran back to his house as fast as he could. Rain started to pour as soon as he'd left the training facility. It was less than half an hour since he'd first visited his house that day. He ignored the rain and brushed a few damp bangs out of his face. All he cared about was getting him before 'they' got there. He angrily growled as the flashback ran through his mind.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Dillan entered the training facility of the FanelianArmy, satisfied that he'd made it back before anyone noticed he was missing; Or so he thought. Right as he entered the bunk room, he noticed someone was blocking the way. His eyes widened as he saw Yogore standing there, his sword at Riku's neck. Riku eyed Dillan with an expression of mixed fear and sorrow. He mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry' to Dillan. Dillan heard a couple of guards approach him from behind. He looked up at Yogore, knowing that what he feared had come true.  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking? Did you think you could continue what you were doing and get away with it?!" Dillan faked his best confused expression. "LIAR!" Yogore yelled as he kicked Dillan in the stomach. Dillan grunted and stumbled back, doubled over, arms protectively around his stomach. However, he remained silent, his face placid as he looked back up to Yogore. The only words that came out of his mouth in a rather cold manner were, "Zaibach will crush this country." He spun around and kicked the kneecaps of the guards behind him and bolted out between them as they stumbled and fell. Yogore moved his sword closer across Riku's throat. Riku yelped in protest, "You said if I told you you'd let me live!" Yogore grinned down at Riku, "You were associated with him. How do I know you arne't a spy yourself?" Riku's horrified look only made Yogore laugh as he raked his sword across Riku's throat, throwing the dead boy to the floor. He then looked at the two guards, "Find him!" He barked. "And send some forces out to the house of Albot!" "Yessir!" The guards replied, standing up. They quickly made their way down the hall.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
The memory only made Dillan run faster. 'Just a little more...' His muscles ached and burned. He stopped short, horrified, when he came to his house. The entire house was engulfed in flames, and his mother and father were trying to fend off the group of soldiers. Dillan noticed one more smaller person behind his parents. His eyes widened, "KAZUKI!" he called out to his little sister. She turned her head and started running to him, "ONII-CHAN!" She reached him and latched onto him, refusing to let go. Rain pelted upon them all.  
  
"Dillan, take your sister and go!" Dillan's father yelled at hi, once he realized Dillan was closeby. "But...what about you and mother?!" Dillan frantically yelled back. "We'll be all right, now take your sister and..." Celia's sentence was cut short as a sword was rammed through her heart. "MOTHER!!!" Dillan screamed, horror filling his eyes. He quickly covered the eyes of his sister, who already had hot tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Elijah was equally horrified at his wife's death, but kept on fighting, for he knew that if he didn't concentrate, he'd loose his life as well. "Let me handle him," an all-to-familiar voice said behind Elijah's opponent.  
  
"Yessir!" the soldier replied, stepping aside. Elijah's eyes widened, then hardened as he saw the form of Yogore step forward. Dillan's eyes widened in horror, and he hugged his 8 year old sister tighter. Yogore and Elijah said nothing, merely engaged in a sword fight to the death. Dillan quickly flitted his eyes from the battle, and saw another form between the flames of the now-crumbled-but-still-burning house. It was a small girl. Dillan could make only that out. The rest was hidden by the dancing flames of the fire. Dillan turned his eyes back to Yogore and Elijah as he heard Elijah's gasp....the last thing he would ever utter. Yogore grinned, and removed his sword from Elijah's stomach, letting the body fall to the ground, "Too bad, Elijah. Not only were you a good fighter, but your son had potential as well..."  
  
Dillan was horrified beyond words, beyond screaming. He was frozen in fear. He could now feel the hot tears that he was trying to keep in fall down his cheeks. He felt someone grabs onto his shoulders and try to pull him away, as another soldier tugged on his sister. He fought to hold onto her AND get out of the soldier's grip at the same time. But the soldiers' grips were too strong. Within seconds, the one soldier had managed to pry his sister away. She screamed his name, fighting the soldier, trying to get back to her brother. Dillan tried to fight the grip on him as well, crying out for her, struggling to get to her. "KAZUKIIIIII!!!!!" He screamed as she was taken and taken beyond the flames. The tears only fell harder as he saw the shadow of a sword being rammed through his sister's stomach.  
  
Dillan felt a huge amount of anger welling within him. All of a sudden, the man holding onto Dillan gripped his head and doubled over, letting Dillan go. Confused as to this reaction, Dillan didn't stick around. He backed away and ran, wanting to get out of this country. He ran down the streets and alleys, finding soldiers at every corner. He ended up running smack-dab into one. They engaged in battle, but Dillan was too short and too inexperienced to have any advantages. By the time he managed to brake away form the battle he had a long scratch going down his face and his shoulder was bloodier than hell. He ducked into an alley and his behind a bunch of crates that his him quite well. He shivered, both from the soldiers running past and the coldness of the rain. He gripped his shoulder, trying to top the bleeding the best he could.  
  
When the soldiers had passed for good, he was certain, he let out all of the sobs he had been biting back. "Mother...Father...Kazuki..." /It's my fault.../ He thought to himself. Before long, he had passed out, both from the blood loss and exhaustion.  
  
A/N 2: I know, this chapter probably could've been better....Does it seem a little rushed? I may redo it some day...if I ever get over the awful writers block and brain-deadedness that's been consuming me. Please R&R! 


	4. An End to All Pain

A/N: Here's the next long-awaited chappy! Please enjoy ^^. I'll try to make this as entertaining as possible. I know next to nothing about sword fights, so you'll have to bear with me. Thank you all for your reviews...And Keli, I'm amazed you actually LIKE my story....I was afraid you'd think it's crap...Ah well, always full of surprises, you are. Okay, enough of my babbling....  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old...Why the heck do we hafta put disclaimers? It's OBVIOUS we don't own Escaflowne...if we did, we wouldn't be wasting our time on fanfics...we'd be creating a sequel to the series! Yeesh...  
  
Fate's Cruel Path Ch. 4 - An End to All Pain (Four Years Later)  
  
"Hey, come back here!" Cried the merchant. Dillan Albot ran as fast as his legs could carry him. It was kinda hard, considering he had long outgrown his old now dirty and battered Fanelian Army uniform. As he ran, he ate the small piece of bread he was able to tear away. It wasn't enough to sustain his hunger - he was a growing man and needed more than a small piece of bread. It didn't help that he hadn't eaten in days and his stomach felt like it was beginning to eat itself.  
  
He rounded a corner, flattening himself against the wall, matching his shadow with the other shadows in the area. He shoved the rest of the bread in his mouth once he dared breath again. He relaxed against the wall, closing his eyes, snapping them open again as he heard shuffling a few feet away, and the local street-dwelling bums appeared from the shadows. "Crap...." Dillan muttered. He closed his eyes, whispering under his breath, "Gods, get me outta here...take me any place but here..." In a split second, Dillan was no longer against the wall, or in Fanelia for that matter. The bums just looked at each other in dumbfounded amazement.  
  
~*~  
  
Dillan felt a tingling sensation as he was teleported from the dingy streets to....A place that looked totally made out of metal and stone? Dillan surveyed his surroundings, "Where am I?" He asked himself, while walking in a random direction. He was paying more attention to his surroundings than to where he was going, though, and he didn't see the other person heading the opposite direction until they both collided and were both sent back to the floor.  
  
"Hey, watch where the hell you're going!" The other said in a rather pissed voice.  
  
"YOU bumped into ME!" Dillan exclaimed, looking at the other guy. This person also appeared albino, but his eyes were more of a garnet than a blood red like his own. Both stood, and Dillan noticed that the other silver-headed man was also quite a bit taller than he.  
  
Dilandau growled, recognizing the uniform at last, having not realized it at first in its condition. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, snarling, "Who are you and why are you here?"  
  
Dillan looked up to meet Dilandau's eyes, his own hand going for the sword at his side, "For me to know and you to find out." /Actually, I'm not even sure myself..../ Obviously, Dilandau didn't accept the answer, or he plain didn't care, because he lunged at Dillan before Dillan had any time to react. Dillan managed to pull out his sword and barely block Dilandau's, being pushed back by the momentum of Dilandau's body.  
  
Dilandau delivered a series of slashes and jabs, one thing running through his mind: Kill the Fanelian bastard. Dillan managed to dodge and parry the attacks, but it was obvious he was tiring...both from the fact that he was already running like a chicken with it's head chopped off and the fact that he hadn't eaten much in quite a few days, and he had unfortunately noticed no openings in Dilandau's defense. It wasn't long before Dilandau had Dillan pressed against the wall, sword up to Dillan's throat, slightly pricking his skin, obviously revealing no way out. Dillan knew he had lost, and succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness his lack of food had been threatening to bring, letting himself slip into darkness, figuring if he were to die he didn't want to do so feeling the pain. He'd already had more pain in his life than he could handle. As he slipped from the realm of consciousness he wondered: Is this an end to all of my pain?  
  
A/N: Didja like it? Hope so...please R&R! 


	5. New Beginnings

A/N: I know it's been a while...but writer's block is evil, no? *sigh* Well, here goes nothing...sad...this was all stuff originally written by Keli and I a year ago...so it's gonna be hard to remember it all...  
  
Disclamer: *sigh* Same old, same old...  
  
Fate's Cruel Path - New Beginnings  
  
Dillan slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry. As his vision cleared, he squinted against the gleam of the overhead lights, /Well...it looks like I'm not dead yet....where am I?/ Dillan turned his head to see Dilandau staring at him with a death glare, looking quite beaten up. "You're in." That was the only thing uttered from Dilandau. Dillan's face expressed confusion, "In? What?" Dilandau rolled his eyes upward, growling his response, "The Dragon Slayers, you moron." With that, he left, doing his best not to show his limp.  
  
/In the Dragon Slayers...how the hell did that happen?/ Dillan sat up and noticed the black and blue uniform of the Dragon Slayers at the foot of the bed. He swung his legs over the edge and hopped down, gathering the uniform and all of it's heavy armor and finding his way to the bathroom within the infirmary...where he supposed he was.  
  
A couple minutes later he came out, a little weighted down due to the heavy metal armor along his arms and shoulders, as well as the boots. /This is going to take a little getting used to.../ He brushed his shaggy bangs out of his eyes and headed out into the hallway. "Great...now where am I supposed to go?" he murmured to himself.  
  
"This way," a young melodic boyish voice called from behind, causing Dillan to jump in surprise. He turned around and came face to face with a young blond boy, about Dillan's height. /By the looks of the uniform, he's one of the Dragon Slayers.../ The Slayer's hair looked like someone had placed a bowl on the top of his head and cut around it. The Slayer turned and led Dillan down the halls.  
  
After a couple minutes, Dillan couldn't take the silence any longer, "Anou...o namae wa?"  
  
"Shesta desu." Was the simple reply.  
  
"Hajimimashite," Dillan answered. "So...What do you guys do all day?"  
  
"Train, eat, train, eat, train, eat, free time, lights out," Shesta replied, giving a rough sketch of the daily routine."  
  
"Ah..." Was Dillan's only reply as they stopped in front of a door. Shesta slid the door open and both walked in. Many of the other soldiers looked up as the two entered, some snickering at the newbie. Dillan did his best to ignore the low jaunts and jeers his sensitive ears picked up among the whispering people. One of the Slayers dared to approach him. This one had ash-blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was a good few inches taller than Dillan. "Well well well....looks like we've another new recruit...thought I don't know how well he'll fair, being so short and all..."  
  
Shesta sent a glare at Gatti, "Lay off him, Gatti. You don't know how well he can or can't fight."  
  
Gatti faked hurt, "Shesta...don't glare at me so...If that's the way you want it...why not test his worth?" he grinned, drawing his katana/  
  
Dillan just stared at Gatti straight in the eyes, "I'd put that away if I were you."  
  
"Wassamatter? Scared?" Gatti's grin only increased.  
  
It was Dillan's turn to grin, "No, I'm not scared. I'm just afraid I'd beat the yak dung out of you before you can say 'Bob's your uncle.'  
  
Gatti's eyebrow lifted, "Oh? In that case..." Gatti lunged at Dillan, slashing at him. Dillan merely stood in place until Gatti was nearly on top of him, then let loose a psychokenetic blast, sending Gatti flying back. Gatti lay stunned on the floor, blood dripping from both corners of his mouth. The Dragon Slayers stared at Dillan in awe, fear, anger, and shock. Dillan merely grinned and said, "Told ya so." Before going over to sit on his bed, or what he assumed was his bed. Shesta followed him, "Way to go, newbie-" he was interrupted by Dillan. "The name is Dillan"  
  
"-Dillan...You've just made enemies with the second in command."  
  
Dillan shrugged, "He deserved it. Someone had to teach him a lesson."  
  
Shesta sighed, "That attitude'll getcha into a lot of trouble some day..."  
  
The conversation was interrupted by Dilandau throwing open the door. He sent a quick glare and growl to Dillan and then regained his stoic posture, "Guymelef hangar. Now!" He ordered. Everyone rose and filed out the door, not wanting to disobey their commander.  
  
A/N2: Ask me about the Japanese if ya need to. Please R&R! And check out Aya's story Celesi Entreri. Good if you like Dillan/Celesi fluff ^^. For better understanding of the story, go to www.hiryuu.tk for the full background. 


End file.
